


School crush

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on one of my posts on twitter, Confessions, Crushes, Eda doesn't fuck with anyone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: Lilith didn't always have the best luck at finding love , on the other hand though , her sister did . It didn't mean that she always wanted it though
Kudos: 11





	School crush

When it came to teenage crushes , her sister always was a the top of the game . Whenever she liked someone , they would always take a good look at her , maybe eye her up and down and say something like " Well , ...Lilith , you are a nice girl , but " or " I see you as a friend , nothing more " 

Her sister though , had a different kind of luck . Everyday , ...well , almost everyday , a new love note would be found in her locker . Eda didn't mind it , but sometimes , it was frustrating . " _Why does everyone like me so much ?_ " she wondered after opening one of them . 

It was from one of her classmates , Alexander , someone who she hadn't really talked to . Not because she found him weird , but because he was antisocial , which raised even more questions . Why he , of all people , was attracted to her ? 

She started reading the letter and was immediately met with sloppy teen love poems 

" _Dear Eda_ , _ever since I heard you scream_ _that one popular pop song in the speakers_ , _I cried ...your voice , your voice was that one of an angel's_ . _I was never really fond of you before , but now , But I can see it now . Your hair , your eyes_ , _everything about you...Eda , please meet me after class_

_Alexander_ " 

Eda almost gagged at the mention of him liking her , and the poem made it even worse . Lilith was in tears , tears of laughter . Sure , she had received weird love letters before , but this one took the cake . 

" What do you think ? " Lilith said as she tried catching her breath " are you going to meet him ? " 

" Maybe , I don't know ...ugh... _boys_ " 

She fixed her posture and started her way on his locker , wishing this could end 

Alexander was standing next to his locker , his fingers dancing all around with each other , his sweat dripping off of his face . Eda could almost see it shining from the daylight shining upon his forehead . As soon as he saw her , he stood straight up , his eyes never leaving her . 

" EDA ! I-I...I never thought you would make it " 

" Listen here " she said as she leaned on the locker next to him " I don't know what made you think that we would be a GOOD couple , but I swear to you , you should have paid them less money...they are not doing their job great " 

Alexander was shocked by what she had just said , his ego slowly deteriorating 

" NO EDA LISTEN ...you , are amazing-!" 

He was interrupted by a finger on his lips " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT , I AM NOT YOURS , NEITHER YOU ARE MINE , WE DON'T MATCH , GOODBYE " 

She let go off his lips and he fell down , drowning in his agony and rejection . 

Lilith was stunned . She had never seen her sister let go off of someone so easily , it was almost .... _amazing_

" Let's go Lilith , we have to get to lunch...I have to get to the front line at the cafeteria !!! " 

Moments like this , Lilith admired her as a sister .


End file.
